


星与尘相遇 10

by 2water



Series: 星与尘相遇 [10]
Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	星与尘相遇 10

他错过了拒绝的时机。  
愣愣注视着Orm的银色披风消失在拐角处，Atlan的嘴角弯出满意的笑容，神色各异的公爵们起身离开，他却还是那样呆跪在原地。  
婚姻，失败，短暂的感情，分别，这些都是Arthur没有做好准备面对的事情。Orm漠然应允的态度也刺痛了这个粗犷的男人实际敏感脆弱的心。他第一次决定抛开对权力和胜利的追求，为了能获得相依的机会战斗，却换来了这样的结果。

【我的卡奥。】有人从一旁架住Arthur的胳膊帮他站起，是曾经的下属Garth。【一起回我们的卡拉萨吧。】  
【你不必继续这样服从我了。】男人尴尬地想要挣脱，【我们现在权位相当，我所掌管的卡拉萨甚至远不如你的强大。】  
Garth转过脸看着Arthur，深褐色的眸子带着中对男人现在颓丧状态的责备。【你是我的卡奥，这是我自愿承认的事情。族群中大多数人看不惯大陆人的做法，也唾弃Joseph的背叛，他永远不会成为卡奥之首。而你，Arthur，我们依旧愿臣服跟随你，作为你卡拉萨的一员。】

Arthur跟随Garth回到他久别的多斯拉克帐篷群，远远看到一个个棕皮肤的族人走出马皮帐篷，盯着自己的方向，将五指指尖簇起点点额头又点点胸口，这是一种表达发自内心崇敬的方式。  
【你们应该已经听说了。我在比武审判中被暗涛城公爵击败，卡奥身份被剥夺。现在每位卡奥都获得公平竞争卡奥之首的机会，从此不必向我称臣。比武是绝对公平公正的，我希望没有人因此怪罪于公爵先生，我们直到庆典结束都是暗涛城和亚特兰蒂斯的客人，要感激主人的接待。从现在开始，你们的生活不再掌握在我手里。】Arthur说得很艰难，【你们自由了。】  
他一手拿过Garth手中的弯刀，一手揪住自己长长的发辫，在众人倒吸冷气的声音中，决然割断了自己的辫子，黑色马尾般的长发像垃圾般被扔在土地上。  
几十个多斯拉克人面面相觑，不知是哪个人带头，他们纷纷右手掌触左前胸，低下头单膝跪地，口中念着，【我的王。】  
【我不再是你们的......】  
【除了Joseph和其他几个不配被您知晓名字的叛徒，剩下的人都自愿带领自己的人民加入您的卡拉萨。或许你无法继续当卡奥之首，但你仍旧是最强大的卡奥。】Garth抢在他的卡奥再次妄自菲薄前说道。

这夜，多斯拉克人就像到达亚特兰蒂斯的第一晚一样，生起篝火，饮酒食肉，歌舞相伴极尽狂欢，他们从不认为自己的卡奥战败。  
Arthur坐在兄弟亲友间沉思着，难以融入热闹的气氛。一想到结婚的事情他就呼吸不畅。和Mera，那个拥有一头亮丽红发的美丽女人结合，会带给Arthur曾经想要的一切。富饶安宁的生活环境，广袤的土地，充足的食物和水源。富裕的高庭或许能供应他所有多斯拉克同胞的生活。他们不用继续留在贫瘠的慈悲之岩，茹毛饮血抢掠为生，不用每日吹着黄沙，恐惧着疫疾的肆虐。他的卡拉萨会变得更强大，得到更为正规的训练，甚至可以统领高庭的上万人马。Atlan一定没有预料到Arthur的威望尚存，或许有一天，他真的能让国王的噩梦成真，率领着一支残暴野蛮训练有素的队伍，夺下宝贵的铁椅子，实现他这二十年来梦寐以求的抱负。  
可现在情况不同，Arthur品尝到了拥有一个爱人的甜蜜与痛苦，他不再像曾经那般无所牵挂。比起自己要跟一个并不熟识的可怜姑娘结婚，更令他难受的是，Orm要被迫加到另一个隔绝的岛上为另一个Alpha疏解欲望诞下子嗣。

叹了口气，Arthur望向那个已经不呈现欢迎姿态的城堡，余光却捕捉到及腰高的植物后一个白色的身影匆匆闪过。  
他没怎么多想就追了上去。

“Orm...Orm！”  
男人走的很快，即便听到自己名字也毫无减速的迹象，白色宽松的衬衣在夜风中吹拂得有些缥缈。他步行的方向不是寝房所在的主楼，而是那个漆黑的拥有圆形尖顶的侧楼。  
Arthur跟着他等着长长的一圈一圈蜿蜒而上的白石旋转楼梯，大步向上跨了几次后伸手一把扯住Orm的胳膊。  
手中的质感让他心里咯噔一声，距他们上一次亲密接触只过了一周时间，Orm却明显瘦了许多，比武时他的身躯藏在沉重盔甲下，此时则能清楚感受到手臂处骨骼的质感。他转过来的面庞被窗口洒入的月光照亮，凸起的颧骨告知着主人的挣扎和疲倦。  
“......你这么晚赶着去哪儿？”憋了半天，Arthur只问出这么一句。  
Orm挑了挑一侧眉尾，“我要到楼顶的祭坛祈祷。”  
“祈祷？亚特兰蒂斯有那么多神，你向谁祈祷？”  
“......Marius家族信仰海神，我们相信海洋之王的魔力能帮我们渡过难关。”Orm试着抽了抽胳膊又很快作罢。  
“海神？哦——这么说来，我听说铁群岛也是信仰海洋呢，他们的首领人称什么......黑蝠鲼？这就是你想要的，一起跟他驰骋在巨船上当潇洒的海盗吗？”Arthur也不知道自己为什么会说出这些话，他一边后悔，伤人的话语却源源不断从嘴里冒出。  
但Orm只是面不改色地听对方说完，缓缓抽出自己的手。“我想要的，是我的家人，我的人民，还有家族的名誉得到尽可能的保护。我们不能总是期待最好的结局，你身体里流淌的血液对王族是巨大的威胁，有多少和你身份接近的男孩在年幼时就因各种叵测的意外死去，这已经是我和母亲能争取到最好的解决办法了。”  
“我们认识了二十年，却只相爱了几天就要分别同他人结婚？这就是所谓的最佳解决办法？”  
“Arthur......”Orm安抚地将双手手掌放在Arthur两臂上，打量对方的同时瞪大了眼睛。“你的头发......”  
男人原本及腿的长辫在肩部的位置生硬断裂，留下的是一头蓬乱的卷发。  
“你击败了我，Ormi，头一个迫使我断发的战士。我彻底败给你了，不论是武力还是内心。”Arthur语气中满是请求，“现在还来得及，我可以拒绝婚约，只要我们不屈服就总会找得到办法。”  
“这不仅仅是你与我的事情了，Arthur。我们的身份不允许只追随自己的意愿。同Mera联姻可以让多斯拉克不再禁锢于那个贫瘠的岛屿，可以让他们摆脱频繁的死亡与瘟疫。你的人民可以获得新的土地新的生活，马蹄可以在广袤的高庭大地奔腾。你是卡奥中的卡奥，有义务为了人民考虑这样的利益。”

“或者......”Arthur登上一级台阶，近得可以清晰闻到Orm沐浴用的花香和香雾，瞥见他敞开领口中白皙的胸膛。“我们就听从亲爱的舅舅的安排，我拿到高庭的军队，你获得铁群岛的战船，同千万多斯拉克骑兵一起攻下王都，把那个伪善又满腹猜疑的君王赶下来，让他的噩梦成真。到那时，世界就是我们的，我们想怎样就怎样。”  
Orm紧盯着Arthur的眼睛试图辨别出其中那团疯狂的真伪，然后他笑起来，摇摇头准备继续往上走。“别闹了，Arthur。”  
“我没开玩笑！既然他想用权力打压我们，那就夺走他岌岌可危的王位。”Arthur用力拉扯Orm，力道大得险些害他向后摔下来。  
“你以为那是我想要的？！”Orm毫无预兆地爆发，他声音颤抖着朝Arthur大吼，“你以为我想要那把该死的铁椅子？！Arthur Curry，你什么都不明白！”  
“我当然他妈的不明白！”Arthur紧跟着发出野兽般的咆哮，他猛然卡住Orm脖子将他重重推倒在层层的石阶上。“因为你从来没说过你到底想要什么！是要我，还是铁群岛？”  
Orm原本因疼痛扭曲的脸骤然平静下来，眼神中飘入一层嘲讽，仿佛正面对着一个吵闹的孩子。他勾起嘴角，“这是很傻的问题，Arthur，爱情当然不是我人生的必需品。”

“嘶啦——”一声，Orm的丝绸衬衣被粗暴地扯烂，他的胸膛完全暴露在空气中。  
愣了几秒后，Orm才被侧颈上啃咬的疼痛唤回神智，他后怕地挣扎起来。“Arthur...... Arthur你冷静下来，你喝醉了，采取这种方式是很愚蠢的，更何况我们都是订婚的人了...呃啊！”  
他说的话显然进一步激怒了Alpha，男人庞大的身躯死死压住下面扭动的人，将他囚固在身体和楼梯间。石阶坚硬的棱角硌得Orm眼泪都要渗出来，身上的重量和到处揉捏掐弄的触感更让他无法挣脱。  
【你锁住了我，又想离开我，真以为会那么简单？】Arthur的嗓音仿佛蛰伏的狮子般低沉沙哑，带着麦芽酒气的吐息喷在Orm脸上。【那就让你不论逃到了哪个偏远的铁岛上，不论躺在谁身旁，都忘不了我留在你身上的感觉。】

男人尖厉的牙咬住Orm的喉结，感受对方呻吟时气流的震动，手摸到他羊毛薄底裤中间抓住疲软的性器恶狠狠地一掐。  
“唔——放开，Arthur，别这样......”Orm努力蜷起膝盖躲避又痛又麻胀的折磨，“这里是楼梯，会有侍仆和巡卫经过的......”  
Arthur毫无仁慈地用空出来的手捂住公爵的嘴巴，【那你就尽量别发出声音了。说到底我们的关系也没什么可隐瞒的了，想看就让他们看吧。】  
他或许真的喝醉了，也或许是被某些激荡的情绪冲昏了头脑燃尽了理智，内心的温柔也转为了暴虐。他红着眼睛拽Orm的裤子，柔软脆弱的布料在生硬拉扯下从中间裂开。  
“唔！嗯......”Orm左右扭动着挣扎，被Arthur手肘和膝盖压住的双臂无法动弹，两条腿也只能徒劳地踢来蹬去方便了对方的探索。徒劳的动作愈发挑拨Arthur的性欲，他掀起自己遮盖用的马皮裤，往手心啐了几口唾沫撸动数下自己坚硬火热的阴茎，就抵着Orm干涩的入口捅了进去。  
Omega嗓子里挤出尖厉的声音，身体也猛的绷紧，紧窒的穴口夹得Arthur痛的要命。  
被强行撑开的胀痛和夹杂的撕裂痛几乎夺走了Orm的意识，短暂的僵硬后，他瘫倒在台阶上放弃了反抗。

Arthur停顿片刻便快速耸动腰部在毫无反应的肠道内抽插，他说不上有快感，只觉得下身的酸麻抵不过胸腔那种绞痛。柔软温热的肠肉在侵犯下缠绵地裹着柱身，吸吮摩擦着敏感的龟头。  
Orm半睁眼睛望着仿佛无穷无尽旋转向上的楼梯，白色的石阶在他眼中转来转去变得恍惚扭曲。那根体验过无数次的阴茎此刻凶器般在体内肆虐，肠壁被揉碾却唤不起他的欲望，只会在被撞击到疼痛时发出几声破碎的哼唧。  
施暴的人动得越来越快，像条没了理性的公狗一样发泄。身下的人死了般毫无反应，激得他动作愈发粗暴，不停低吼着拍打Orm圆韧的臀肉。  
这场可以称为强奸的性爱没有持续很久，Arthur便抽搐着射在Orm体内。

他喘息着花了很长时间平复，才抽出下身站起来，看着白色的精液从Orm红肿的穴口流出，被粗暴对待的人仍旧保持着之前的姿势躺在台阶上，脸部皮肤留有几个因Arthur捂嘴掐出的红指印。

卡奥这才意识到自己做了什么。他后退着走下几个台阶，焦躁地将头发抓得更乱。他强暴了一个Omega，按亚特兰蒂斯的法律，已经可以被判绞刑了，更何况对方是他多年来想要疼爱珍惜的Orm，是他的亲弟弟。  
“Or......Ormi，你还好吗？”他的声音抖得不成样子，向Orm伸出的手也哆嗦得完全看不出是多斯拉克的战士。  
“Arthur。”公爵依旧维持原样，眼睛都持续盯着楼梯没有看向兄长，声音沙哑疲惫。“明天就是化装舞会了，你该早回去准备试装。”  
“舞会......不，Orm，让我帮你，老天啊，对不起......”这个粗犷的男人就快哭出来了。  
“回去吧，Arthur。”Orm眨了眨干涩的双眼，“别忘了，你明天的舞伴是Mera。”

 

TBC


End file.
